Respect
by DJ Alpha
Summary: Beast Boy is tired of Cyborg and Raven's disrespect towards him, so he quits the team. But when the other 4 Titans are in trouble, will BB come back? I know the story sounds cliche, but please read. Rated PG for language and violence. Completed!
1. Chapter One: Beast Boy Quits

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic, so please no flames. They will make me sad and angry. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome.**

CHAPTER 1

Beast Boy woke up. He looked at his clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. He climbed out of his bed and stretched. No one else was awake yet. He headed downstairs to make breakfast for the other Titans.

---

An hour and a half later...

Everyone was awake but Starfire. Raven and Cyborg sat at the breakfast table, while Robin sat watching TV. Beast Boy was finishing up breakfast.

"Here you guys go!" said Beast Boy with a big smile, handing Cy and Rae two plates of tofu. (Author's Note: Beast Boy, as I hear from the other fics on this site, loves tofu.)

Cy took a bite, and his eyes opened wide. He spit the tofu out in Beast Boy's face. "This tofu is complete crap!" yelled Cyborg. He shoved the plate off of the table, leaving mushy bean extract all over the floor. Beast Boy wiped the chewed-up mess off his face, then gave a dirty look to Cy. "He's right, BB. This tofu sucks. Like all tofu." commented Raven. BB's arms dropped limply to his sides.

A depressed look appeared on his face. "Whatever," said Cy. "I'm making breakfast now."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped open. "I got up at 5:30 to cook breakfast for you guys! And now you just say, 'What the hell, forget Beast Boy. He sucks, and his food does too.'" said Beast Boy angrily.

"Well, you DO suck ." said Raven. Beast Boy shot her a dark look. "And you got the part right about your food sucking, too!" laughed Cy. Beast Boy clenched his fists, then took a deep breath.

_Chill, Beast Boy,_ Thought BB. _Forget about them. They don't appreciate your respect for them._

Beast Boy sat on the couch as Robin flipped through the channels.

"Yo, who wants bacon?" called Cyborg.

"Sure," said Robin, raising his hand.

"Whatever," grumbled Raven.

Starfire sleepily walked down the stairs. "I would enjoy some bacon, also!" she called.

"No," said Beast Boy. "I'm a vegetarian. Duh."

"Okay then, it's unanimous. Bacon it is!" called Cy.

Beast Boy sulked. "Hello friend Beast Boy! How are you today?"called out Starfire.

"Pissed," said Beast Boy. _At least someone respects me,_ _and won't tell me I suck,_ Thought BB.

"That's not good, is it?" asked Star.

"No, it's not good at all."

"I am sorry you are in a bad mood, Beast Boy."

"Thanks. I hope you have a good day, Star. But not Cy and Rae. They're sure to be banished to hell for eternal damnation."

Raven got really pissed at that. She picked Beast Boy up with her mind and launched him across the room, slamming him into a window.

Beast Boy fell off the window, which was now cracked. He moaned.

"Oh maaaan!" said Robin, noticing that Beast Boy was bleeding from a cut in his back.

"Raven, what have you done to Beast Boy?" gasped Star.

"He SO deserved it," said Cyborg and Raven in unison.

Beast Boy got up. Blood dripped from his back. He turned to Cyborg and Raven.

(Author's Note: For this next part, you might want to put "From the Inside" by Linkin Park on. You'll understand BB's emotions more.)

"That's IT!!!!!!" he screamed. "I've had ENOUGH of your disrespectful attitude towards me! I'm SICK of you two pushing me around and treating me like a pile of crap! This is getting on my nerves! And now there's shards of glass in my spine. Just freakin' fantastic."

He walked out of the tower, slamming the door behind him.

"Has Beast Boy...uh...quit our team?" asked Star worriedly.

"I'm afraid so," said Robin.

Red lights began to flash around the tower. The loud alert noise boomed inside the 4 Titans' ears.

"We'll have to worry about him later." said Robin. "There's trouble. Titans, move out!"

**Please tell me what you think. I'm a HUGE Beast Boy fan, I'm just sick of how the show makes him look like a moron. So that's why I wrote this. Amazingly, I somehow did it without killing any of the characters off-which most fanfics do on here. Do any of you like this show enough NOT to kill anyone off? Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review. It will make me happy.**

**Beast Boy rules!**

**DJ Alpha**


	2. Chapter Two: Beast Boy Goes To Terra's S...

**Hey everybody! What up? I will be continuing with my story at this moment, but it turns out I forgot the disclaimer! So, here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Duh. 'Cause if I did, I'd somehow have the power to transform into Beast Boy at any time, and my friends would be all like, "Yo DJ! Whoa! Man, you look like Beast Boy! Awesome!" And there would be that guy who hates me, and he'd come over and be all, "Teen Titans is SO retarded." And I'd transform into a rhino and ram him against the wall. And then my friends would be all, "Awesome, dude! Let's go get some pizza." Oh, yeah, and I don't own "Dreaming of You" by The Coral. But it's an awesome song. No doubt about that.**

CHAPTER 2

Beast Boy walked around the city, looking up at the office buildings and the sky. His back still stung from the window incident, even though it was healed. (Author's Note: Please don't ask me how his back got healed. I have no idea whatsoever.)

He walked down to see Terra's statue. He read the plaque he put there:

**TERRA**

**A Teen Titan**

**A True Friend**

and he started to cry. The lyrics of the Coral's "Dreaming of You" played through his head:

_Up in my lonely room/_

_When I'm dreaming of you/_

_Oh what can I do/_

_I still need you/_

_But I don't want you now/_

The lyrics seemed true to Beast Boy.

_I still need you/_

Beast Boy would do anything to get Terra back. Anything. If only he hadn't said those 4 words..."you have no friends"...she wouldn't have joined Slade...she wouldn't have been encased in stone...

_How could I have been so stupid?_ Thought Beast Boy. _Why did I ever say that? _

_But I don't want you now/_

But what if Terra betrayed them again? _No_, Thought Beast Boy. _She'd never...not in a million years._

But would she? Terra was unpredictable. There's no telling what she could do...

All of a sudden Beast Boy's communicator rang.

Although he'd quit, he flipped it open.

Robin was on the communicator.

"Beast Boy! Thank God you answered! We really need your help!" said Robin frantically. "I don't really know how to say this but, um, we're kinda..."

Cyborg snatched the communicator from Robin. "What he means to say is, we're getting our asses whooped."

Robin took the communicator.

"Listen, Robin, I have nothing against you and Starfire. But Cy and Raven...they're really being crappy to me." said Beast Boy.

"Please, Beast Boy."

"I'll come once I see an apology."

Raven grasped the communicator from Robin. "You don't deserve an apology, you useless piece of sh-" she yelled angrily, but was cut off by Robin.

Robin took the communicator from Raven. "That's sure to get him to help us, Rae." he said sarcastically.

"You see what I mean by 'really being crappy?'" said Beast Boy.

Robin sighed. Starfire took the communicator and said, "Friend Beast Boy, please help!"

Beast Boy waited for a moment, then said, "I'll think about it." He closed the communicator and looked at Terra.

"You'll come back one day..." he said. "I just know it."

Meanwhile, Robin and the other Titans were fighting Plasmus down at the nuclear power plant.

"Is Beast Boy coming?" asked Starfire.

"I don't think so." said Robin.

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. To be continued...**

**-DJ Alpha**


	3. Chapter Three: Beast Boy's Thoughts

**What's up everybody? I'm back with the third chapter to this crap story, which no one in their right mind is reading because I'm a loser, baby. So why don't you kill me. Don't really kill me! Please don't kill me. I was just quoting Beck. **

**Anyway, review time! **

**stella-s55: Thank you for liking my story. But, I'm sorry, I don't have a single clue what "OOC" means. I'll guess. Hmm...what could that mean? Oh! I know. Overloaded Occupation Capacity. No? I figured...cause that would mean Raven is unemployed. Wait! She _is_ unemployed...unless you consider being a Teen Titan a job. But she doesn't get paid for being a Teen Titan! So it must mean Overloaded Occupation Capacity. Yup.**

**Claimer: I own the Teen Titans and the rights to all their songs. That is, the Colorado band "Teen Titans" with:**

**Robin on Guitar!**

**Beast Boy on Drums!!**

**Raven on Bass!**

**Cyborg on Keyboards!**

**And Introducing...Starfire on Vocals!**

**Showing at The Civic Center!**

**Tickets $23.00 **

**Opening Act: Homestar Runner, Strong Bad, and The Cheat. **

**Alright, So I don't own the band. And we aren't showing at the Civic Center..at least not yet. And tickets are not being sold for the non-existing gig. But the rest is true: I _do_ own the rights to the songs of the Teen Titans, and Robin, Raven, Cy, Star and I do play the instruments listed. I'm the drummer. And Homestar, SB, and the little yellow dude (The Cheat) are our opening act. Oh, wait. No they're not. They're a Flash cartoon. Or...are they? Visit their website or I will kill you.**

**The website: **

**REAL Disclaimer: I don't freakin' own Teen Titans. Or else I'd be swimming in cash right now instead of writing this stupid fanfic that I very well know NO ONE is reading. Except, apparently, stella-s55. **

**Note: This has gasp BB X Rae fluff! But not much. There'll also be some fluff in the next chapter.**

**Here we go with this crap:**

CHAPTER 3

Beast Boy had left Terra's statue. His eyes had welled up with tears. He walked through a deserted part of the city, and he stopped to sit on the sidewalk. A car full of drunk college kids driving by rolled down the window.

"Go back to Santa's Workshop, you freaky green elf!" they yelled at BB.

Beast Boy was in no mood for this. He took one look at them, transformed into a rhino , and rammed the car.

The twenty-year-olds climbed out of the car. "This little leprechaun is lookin' for trouble. Then as you wish, little elf man."

The kid began to pull a pocketknife out from his pocket, when out of nowhere, a few 45 RPM recordings flew through the air and smacked the guy in the face.

"What?? Who did that?" said the drunk, dumbfounded.

All of a sudden, a voice said, "RELEASE THE RABBIT!"

Out from a deserted alley came a rabbit. He hopped around for a while, then jumped on top of the

drunk kid and gnawed his head off.

"Whoa!" said the others. "We gotta get outta here!" They jumped back into the car and zoomed off.

"Who's there?" Beast Boy called out into the alley.

"A knight who says...NI!" said the voice.

"I'm up for a joke every once in a while," said Beast Boy, "But really. Who are you?"

I stepped out from the darkness.

"DJ Alpha?" asked Beast Boy in shock.

"Wassup, BB? You rule, man." I said.

"But you're supposed to be writing the fanfic!"

"I'm on break."

"So THAT'S why the beginning of this chapter has been so...unorganized and not that serious."

"Yup."

"But the rabbit. Where'd you get him?"

"I got him on loan from the Monty Python troupe. Surely you've seen _The Holy Grail_."

"Yes. But really, can we get more organized, please?"

"Sure. Break's over, anyway."

Okay, so Beast Boy is sitting on the sidewalk. A million thoughts raced through his mind.

_What will become of your teammates, man?_

_Forget them, dude. They don't respect you one bit._

_Rob and Star do._

_But Cy and Rae don't!_

_It doesn't matter. They're all your friends._

_No they're not!_

_Yes, they are. You've got to help them._

_No I don't! They're not my friends! They're not my friends because..._

At this point, four of the worst words ever went through Beast Boy's mind.

_...you have no friends._

Now he knew how Terra felt. How could he have possibly said that?

_That's not true!_

_Yes, it is. No one cares about you, Beast Boy._

_Shut up! That's not true!_

_You're useless, Beast Boy. No one likes you._

_SHUT THE HELL UP! That's NOT TRUE!_

_It is true, Beast Boy._

"NO!!! THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!" Beast Boy yelled aloud. He began to sob.

The communicator rang.

_If I have no friends, then who's that?_

Beast Boy flipped open the communicator.

"Please, Beast Boy! Come quickly! We need your help...please," said Robin over the communicator. He sounded (and looked) genuinely frightened.

"Can you tell me what's going on down there?"

"Well, we were fighting Plasmus. But then he combined with Cinderblock, and well...now we need something really strong to ram him, or rather, them and hold him off while we fight him."

"Well, I still think that we need to..." Beast Boy tried to say. He was cut off by a loud SCHLORP! and then a loud pounding noise.

"Oh my God!" gasped Robin.

"Oh my...! Raven's down!!" said Cyborg.

"Is she...dead?" asked Robin, his stomach churning.

Beast Boy gasped. "Oh, please God, no!" he whispered.

"I dunno," said Cyborg. "I just know that Plasmus' goo stuck her to the ground, then Cinderblock smashed her."

"Oh no!...Beast Boy, please help us! We really..." Robin stopped.

Beast Boy had closed the communicator and was running off.

**Please review! I personally think this chapter showed some of Beast Boy's insecurities, with the whole angel-and-devil-on-shoulder-thoughts thing that happened. Tell me what you think...and stella-s55, please tell me what other characters are unemployed.**

**Peace!**

**-DJ Alpha**


	4. Chapter Four: The Finale

**Hello everyone!**

**Yay! I'm hyper! You probably noticed that because I'm putting exclamation points at the end of every freaking sentence! Yay!**

**I got more reviews than I expected! Yay! I gotta stop saying 'yay' 'cause I know it's annoying the hell out of you guys! Yay! Okay, let's check reviews! **

**DJ Alpha Reviews!**

**Kaifan4ever: You liked my story! Yay! But...what does this say here? Beast...Boy...sucks??? Oh-no. You made me sad. I'm sad now. **

**Cyrox: kaifan4ever made me sad. So I'm going to be very sad while reading your review. Okay...so my fanfic needs work. That's constructive criticism, and I _did_ say that was welcome...okay. So "OOC" doesn't mean "Overloaded Occupation Capacity"? Okay. It apparently means..."Stock Market Crash"? OH-NO! Raven made the stock market crash! Oh my god! Oh, wait. It means "out of character". Okay. So...I'll admit I went over the top with the insults and the hating and the eternal damnation and then Trogdor comes up and burninates everything and...sorry, getting carried away again. As for the author's notes, I gotta say: what's so wrong with this? I add a couple of author's notes in the middle of the story, so all of a sudden: OMG!!! The author's notes halted the storyline, and when the reader gets back to reading, they've forgotten what's happened in the beginning of the story! Come on, dude. It's not a big deal. Now I'm not only sad, I'm pissed. Great. Or, as Beast Boy would say when he's just been slammed against a window, "Just freakin' fantastic." Now, why did I add myself in the story? I was just being goofy. I'm a crazy, wacked-out, insecure DJ. I was being goofy. Accept the fact. All in all, IT'S A FANFIC. Not a epic novel. It's a stupid story by some crazy DJ who sits at his computer all day writing fanfics and watching Strong Bad E-mails just to find out HIS FANFIC HAS BEEN DISSED BECAUSE OF THE FREAKIN' AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!!! You disgust me, Cyrox.**

**Nevermoretheraven: I got the "OOC" info from Cyrox already. I know it means "Stock Market Crash", okay? Second, Beast Boy didn't need help: Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg did! Was Beast Boy somehow in grave danger by standing by Terra's statue? I don't think so. Pardon me for answering your review in a not-so-nice way. Kaifan4ever got me sad and Cyrox got me angry. **

**Lexi The Writer: Is it true? My fave author on this site reviewing MY story? I'm happy again! Yay! And you love my story! Yay! And I got voice! Yay!**

**Okay, I was sad and pissed, so I was gonna do a depressing story where everyone got viciously killed except Beast Boy, and he mourned the death of his friends forever, but Lexi the Writer made me happy again! Yay! I gotta stop sayin' that! Yay! But first the disclaimer! I hate the disclaimer! So, in this case, not yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do have a brain! I just don't use it much. 'Cause if I did use it, I'd own Teen Titans by now. Which I don't.**

**Now to start up A LOAD OF CRAP: Volume 4! THE CRAPPIEST VOLUME SO FAR!:**

Chapter 4:

"Oh my god! Beast Boy hung up on me!" gasped Robin.

"Why are you so shocked? He hates Raven, so why would he help Raven?" said Cyborg.

"I heard him say, 'Please God, no!' when he heard Raven was down."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Whoa."

"You know, Cyrox says you're really OOC."

"I didn't crash the stock market!"

"No. I meant 'out of character'."

"How could I be out of my own character?"

"The hell if I know."

Meanwhile...

Beast Boy was running to the nuclear power plant.

"Raven can't be dead, please don't let Raven be dead," Beast Boy said to himself.

BB reached the power plant. He rushed down to Robin, who was at Raven's side.

"Beast Boy? You're here?" Robin said.

"Yup. How's Raven?"asked Beast Boy.

"I dunno."

Beast Boy turned to look at Plasmus/Cinderblock. He transformed into a gorilla and punched the villain(s) in the face. That seemed to get its attention. He then transformed into a rhino and held the monster back while Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg fought the evil...um...thing.

Eventually the villain dropped to its knees and fainted.

"Nice, BB!" said Cyborg.

"Friend Cyborg! You are back into character!" said Starfire joyously.

"And you didn't crash the stock market!" said Robin.

"So...we're friends again?" asked Beast Boy.

"Not yet. You have to beat my high score at Stankball first!" Cyborg joked.

Cy and BB high-fived.

Then they all became silent. "RAVEN!" the four yelled out in unison.

Raven groaned as she stood up.

"Raven! You're okay!" said Star, Robin, and Cyborg.

"Nice to see you, Rae." said Beast Boy.

They all went back to Titans Tower.

Raven and Beast Boy were on top of the tower, staring at the sun as it went slowly down.

"Hey Raven?" said Beast Boy.

"What?" said Raven.

"I'm really sorry. For everything. For getting you mad with my jokes, for insulting you, for..."

"No, Beast Boy. I should be apologizing. I'm sorry for slamming you against the wall and making you bleed and...anyways, do you forgive me?"

"Of course."

They both smiled. Raven gave Beast Boy a peck on the cheek. They both blushed. (Author's note: This is SO corny.)

"Anyway..." said Beast Boy, "You wanna play Stankball with me? I still gotta beat Cyborg's high score. Pleeeeease?"

"Okay," said Raven.

They both went inside.

**All right, are you people happy? I ended this crappy fanfic so you wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. Despite its dumb ending, I hope you enjoyed it. Now you should go read some GOOD material for a change, like stuff by Lexi the Writer See you guys later when I come up with another crappy fanfic idea!**

**Peace Out!**

**-DJ Alpha**


End file.
